


Under the Moonlight

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée Chalamet is nestled in between Armie Hammer and Matt Bomer and he couldn't be happier.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfall_in_winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt that surfaced after Armie went to Matt Bomer's play. I hope you enjoy it @nightfall_in_winter

Their bodies glistened as the moonlight streamed in through the open curtains. The heath from the hearth excited and made them sweat, the ground felt like it was burning as were their bodies and the only audible sounds on the quiet night was the mess of moans, whimpers and groans that escaped them.

 Timothee's damp curls fell to his forehead as he leaned his head on Armie's shoulder. The brunette had Armie's cock buried deep inside of him as he rotated his hips slowly and from his parted lips silent gasps escaped him.

 To enhance the already indescribable pleasure he was feeling, nestled in between his long legs was Matt, his soft lips wrapped tightely around his shaft. Timothée could feel his cock repeatedly hit the back of Matt's throat as the older man happily gagged and drooled all over him.

 "Open your eyes, baby boy", whispered Armie on Timothée's ear, his large hands pushing the dark curls back. "Open your eyes and watch as Matt takes all of you in his mouth"

 Timothée groaned, thunderbolt like shivers running down his spine at the hoarse sound of Armie's voice. His dirty words made his cock twitch inside the warmth of Matt's mouth.

 "Look at him, baby boy, look as his blue eyes sparkle as he gags on your thick cock and his lips strech out to fit you in"

 Timothée blinked a couple of times until he was able to focus his eyes through the fog of pleasure that had consumed him. Once his eyes found Matt, the older man was looking straight up at him, a smile on his face and a mix of spit and precum running down his chin. Timothée had to do everything not to come right away.

 "I want you to keep looking at him, baby boy. Look at him while I fuck you deep and hard"

 Timothée gasped as he felt Armie give quick thrusts upwards, his thick, veiny cock hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Timothée had lost the ability to speak, his entire body -and mind- had given in to his pleasure and he was left almost in a trance, a hypnotic bliss, that clouded everything but the feel of Armie's cock and Matt's tongue.

 "Look at him, baby boy. Look as he strokes himself while he sucks you. Isn't it beautiful?"

 A faint, breathless _yes_ left Timothee's lips, his breathing hasty and laboured, the sweat dripping down his body, his thighs burning and squeezing Matt, urging him to take him deeper, if that was even possible.

 Short, shaky moans left Timothée as he felt his body tense up, his balls tighten and his cock twitch uncontrollably. It didn't take long for his cum to erupt from his cock, thick white cum filling Matt's mouth.

 Timothée watched almost in disbelief as the older man remained in place, drinking in all his seed without spilling not even one bit. His body started to calm down, his muscles relaxing as he nearly went limp on Armie's body. His vision was clouded and a goofy smile appeared on his lips as he rode the waves of his post-coital bliss.

 The moment Armie pulled away from him though, Timothée regained his consciousness and swiftly moved to his knees, eyes sparkling as he waited for both men to get up. As they stood there, hard and leaking cocks right on his face, Timothée happily took them in his hands, stroking both of them with the same pace and vigour.

 He wrapped his lips around the tender head of Armie's cock, sucking on it as the tip of his tongue teased the slit, earning a loud moan from the older man. He changed to Matt, performing exactly the same as he did with Armie and smiled as the man delivered the exact same reaction.

 It didn't take long for their grunts and whimpers to take up a notch and their cocks to start twitching desperately on Timothee's hands. He looked up at both men, two sets of blue eyes looking at him with adoration and hunger. The look on their eyes was enough to get Timothee's cock to rise again, only minutes after his orgasm.

 Throwing his head back, Timothée happily waited for the facial he had been hoping for most of the night. When both men orgasmed, Timothée had a proud smile on his face as his cheeks, chin and lips were coated with both of their cum.

 The three of them ended the night on the floor, low moans and giggles filling the room as their sweaty tangled bodies relaxed and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
